LUIGI X DAISY PART 1
by rowanmcfb
Summary: About two fictional characters from the original Mario series who bloom into a beautiful relationship.


LUIGI:

I saw her.The goofy but astonishingly beautiful red haired girl.Daisy.She stood there, smiling at me.We were best friends.Seriously, we trusted each other all the way! I am SO lucky to have a friend like her.I love Daisy.Her hair smells like toffee, and her perfume makes her smell wonderful.I just wish I could tell her how I feel...but thats the hard part...I am a nervous ninny...I just can't let out my feelings

DAISY:

Luigi has been acting weird lately. I really hope he's ok...I really do. I've always wanted a boyfriend. I mean, I wouldn't force Luigi into that sort of thing, but anyone.Just ANYONE to be my boyfriend...maybe even Luigi...

LUIGI:

I hope I havn't upset Daisy...I am SO lucky to have a friend like her. I can't make her wory about a pea brain like ME.Whatever stands in Daisys' way, I will sacrafice. Whatever or whoever attacks her, I will be the shield. Whatever happens, I will do what she needs me to.

Oh Daisy, what am I to do?

DAISY:

I have realised...I am falling for Luigi... He is so sweet...and kind...and,well, GOOFY LIKE ME!But, there is ONE thing...It is quite likely that he doesn't like me back...I mean, PEACH is the REAL princess...SHE'S the one who's loved by...EVERYONE.Toads,koopas,yoshi, you name it...

 **PART 1-CHAPTER 2**

LUIGI:

Sometimes...actually MOST of the time,I HATE Mario! I told him about the whole Daisy thing, and he was just like,'oh, my little bro, Luigi, you KNOW she DOESN'T like you!You need to look at the OTHER side of things, I am the 'h-e-r-o.YOU,on the other hand, are the u-n-d-e-r-d-o-g.Only the h-e-r-o can fall in love.NOT the u-n-d-e-r-d-o-g!hahahaha!!!' Sometimes, I think he is a DRUNKEN SLUMP.He talks to me like i'm a BABY. Stupid little BRAT.

DAISY:

I'm in here with Peach,and i've told her about Luigi.She's just like, 'You think you'll get a boyfriend!? Girl, believe me, YOU.ARE.LIKE... **MAD** Hun, look at me.Then look at YOU.I'm pretty, beautiful and posh.I'm a REAL princess.YOU,are a TOMBOY.You are stupid, ugly and... **DISGUSTING!!!** JUST LIKE LUIGI.' I literally SCREAM,'Well, at LEAST HE HAS A HEART, UNLIKE **MARIO!!!'** But I say it in my head so she doesn't hear me...

LUIGI:

Now I'm REALLY mad at Mario. He.is.such.a.jerk... **SUCH A JERK. I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM.YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID? WELL,HE RIPPED UP THE BOOK I'D SPENT HOURS...NO, DAYS ON WRITING THE BOOK ABOUT DAISY...**and seing as I am not the type of person to SCREAM, I cried in the corner of the room...OH DAIZ, what am I to do?

DAISY:

I'm still mad at 'pretty bitch peach.' She thinks she's SOOO **PERFECT.** I aint one to judge or anything, but she is NOT.SHE IS A **STUPID PRUNE. UGLY LITTLE DORK.**

 **I HATE YOU, 'PERFECT PEACH'!!!!**

 **PART 1:CHAPTER 3:**

LUIGI:

Sometimes I think, why are **they** the perfect couple...when they only love eachother to look **popular.** I love Daisy the way she is...not because she's some popular 'pretty perfect princess like **Peach.** Well, I mean, she **is** pretty and perfect in **my** book. You know what, I have waited **much too long.** I **must tell her...whatever.it.takes...**

DAISY:

I wonder...I wonder...and am STILL wondering...what if he likes me BACK!?OMG I AM **FREAKING OUT JUST THINKIN 'BOUT IT!!!!** I am litteraly about to EXPLODE LIKE A **BOMB...OMG!!!!**

LUIGI:

There's basically NO chance a **BEAUTIFUL PERSON LIKE DAISY** would like a **prune** like **ME. WHY?** Cause I'm the UNDERDOG.Not the **HERO.** MARIO'S the **hero around here.** In all fernace, I would make a **BETTER** hero. But I AINT NO HERO . I'M A **LOOSER ACCORDING TO** MARIO.NOT TO **ME,** though.I love myself.The reason I **hated** myself,was because of MARIO...But I no longer do.

DAISY:

My mom always told me, 'Boys are just something girls are somehow atracted to because they think they are 'cute, perfect people who will just come along and take your hand, but REALLY, boys are just boys. You do not have to love EVERY BOY YOU SEE, Daze! Your dad and I fell in love at 18, not 11!' (btw, I was 11 back then) but I'm 16 now! And Luigi is 17.I mean, I don't see why not!

 **PART 2: CHAPTER 4**

LUIGI:

Why is my life so **crummy!?** It's because MARIO is in it. With Daisy, it could be SO much better. You know what!? I NEED to tell Daisy! Tomorrow, at the park..

DAISY:

Waluigi is such a WEIRDO! He came up to me and was all like 'Oh hey baby, you lookin' nice.' And I was all like, have.you.lost.your.freaking.mind!?OMG, it was SO embarrassing!!! But then, Luigi came in, and said,' HANDS.OFF. Daisy is her OWN women, with her OWN rules. Don't you touch her without her permision!!' He was SO protective! He then said, 'Will you meet me at the park tomorrow Daze?There's something important I need to tell you...' and I was like, uh, YEAH!!! OMG! MAYBE HE REALLY **DOES** LIKE ME!!!

LUIGI:

WOW...THAT WENT...INCREDIBLE...Now we just gotta wait and see if she will be my girlfriend...She probably won't...I don't know...

DAISY:

OMG!!!I CAN'T BELIEVE HE MIGHT ASK ME TO BE HIS...YOU KNOW, **GIRLFRIEND!!!!** It is 11:00 at night.I shall go to bed at 12 instead of 1. I would look a **mess...**

 **PART 2 CHAPTER 5:**

LUIGI:

I have just woken up...WAIT, what was I to do?... DAISY!! I get out of bed, have a quick shower and get out my tux. I fix up my hair with some gel, get Daisys favourite cupcake that she loves* I bought it from the bakery the toad works in) and GO!!

DAISY:

Oh man,I hope I aint LATE!!!! 10:00...OMG, I HAVE **15** MINUTES!!! All I have done is got dressed, brushed my teeth, and all the rest.Agh, I'm probably late!!!!! Gotta GO!!!!

LUIGI:

I am at the tree, hoping that Daisy really turns up. 16 minutes past 11. Ok, that's fine. I'm not keeping my hopes up comepletely though. All I gotta do is **hope...**

DAISY:

I run, almost at the park now. I am sweating so much. 17 minutes past!!!! No!I'm TWO minutes late!!!! Gotta hurry,gotta HURRY!!!!

LUIGI:

I see the sweetest girl in the universe...Daisy! She DID turn up! She walks up to me, as if she knows what's going on...'Hi, Daze.' I stutter.'Hey, Weege.' She replies. I sit her down on the bench, and neel down.'Daze, there's something I need to ask you.But this is only if you want to.' She replies,' Anything, Weege...What's up?' I reply, very nervous,' Would you, the prettiest girl EVER, be...my girlfriend?' I hope and hope, thinking for a second she'll say no..But she screams,' OMG YES I WILL!!!I LOVE YOU!!!' She pauses...'I love you, Weege...' She whispers. ' I love you too, Daze.' I reply, SO SO HAPPY!!!!I did NOT expect her to say YES! We just stare at eachother for what seems like...AGES.

Then I remember the cupcake I got for Daze. 'Oh, I have something for you..' I say. 'GASP, OMG, THE CARAMEL CREAM SWIRL CUPCAKE!!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?'

'Oh, I just do!' That's when she KISSES ME!!!!!

 **PART 2-CHAPTER** **6:**

DAISY:

OHMYGOD!! I LITTERALY CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! Luigi is now my OFFICIAL BF!! COME TO THINK OF IT, I'M HIS OFFICIAL **GIRLFRIEND!!!!OH.MY.GOD!!!!!**

LUIGI:

I CAN'T believe I'm sitting here with the girl I thought wanted to be nothing more than friends...But here we are...Her resting on my lap...Me,holding her as if to be her bodyguard...I love Daisy, she loves me... We love eachother...I will never leave her side...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Well, hoped you liked my short, sweet little story about Luigi and Daisy.It was a pleasure writing this and took some time!*Don't worry, my stories will most definitely be longer! Thank you for reading! Love you guys!_**


End file.
